FARAWAY SO CLOSE STAY
by trades
Summary: LA AMENAZA DEL DETECTIVE PHELAN PARA DESEMASCARAR A CLARK CAMBIA TODO.. Y ME REFIERO A TODO. ES SLASH, ES CLEX Y AUN ODIO LOS SUMARIOS
1. Default Chapter

****

Autora: Trades.

Disclaimer: no son míos. Upss… Nunca lo serán… doble upss… no hago dinero de nada y los poemas que intercale son mios…. Triple upsss… Y Ni siquiera son gay… cuadruple upsss… oh, en fin.

Correo: tradesgarden@hotmail.com

****

Comentario: acepto sugerencias y demases, esta en progreso por ahora e ira cambiando. Besos

FARAWAY SO CLOSE (STAY)

****

PROLOGO 

SURPRISE

__

SMALLVILLE. 2001. DIARIO C.K.

****

__

Respiro En tu boca.

Voz de nada es mi esencia..

La mas grande de las penas

Baja por mi garganta rota.

Y respiro.

Respiro.

Expiran mis alientos en tu belleza.

Y derramo mis pasos.

Me pierdo.

Me pierdo.

Y sigo.

****

Por otro lado. Sigo igual de mal en calculo.

****

TRES HORAS DESPUES. GRANJA KENT.

Sangre. Sangre. Sangre en todos lados. corriendo contra el sol. Beso tu rostro madre. Madre. Madre.

Mami. 

Empaco las cosas, destruyo otras. Beso tu rostro padre. Padre. Llevo la nostalgia de no oír tu rechazo.

Sangre. Sangre. Miro mis manos. Sangre. Sangre. Sangre en todos lados. No. No. No. No. No. 

Inhalar. Expirar. Todo perdido. Todo perdido. Todo. Todo. Todo. 

Clark kent se acerco. Besar sus rostros. Sangre en sus manos. Se alejo avergonzado. Viejos hábitos tardan en morir. Sentado en el suelo llorando.

Sucio. Sucio. Sucio.

Manos cubiertas.

Carne rasgada sin aliento. Escucho algo que parece ser un piano. Piano… Lex…

Lex. Lex. Lex.

Me alegro de morir. Me alegro de morir.

Oh Dios… ¿qué he hecho?.

Trato de sacudir el nombre de mi cabeza. No hay tiempo para ellos. Nunca lo hubo… _Lex…_**¿por qué pensar en lo que jamas seria?. Hábitos. Hábitos. Ha, si, porque lo que jamás penso que sucedería, emanaba olores desde lo alto. **

Mami. Mami. No soy tu hijo…

No.

Y corrió. Corrió contra el sol. La pequeña nave espacial asegurada primero. El cuerpo de Phelan y los otros tres hombres en el suelo. En el suelo. Ahí, ahí pertenecían.

Cerro los ojos de sus padres antes de irse.

Mami. Mami.

Sostengo tu mano, ¿ha esto te referías con el cielo?.

No soy tu pequeño hijo. Nunca mas. Nunca lo fui.. no soy nada. Nada. Piano a lo lejos.

Volteo. Dedos lacios sobre el viento. Golpeo por ultima vez a Phelan con su mirada. Limpio evidencia. Sudando, limpio la sangre de sus manos. Hey… desaparece. Figúrate.

Sollozos interrumpiendo la calma. Un lugar tan hermoso. Hogar. Hogar. Sollozos sin lagrimas recolectados entre los pulmones. Pulmones no humanos. No humanos. No humanos. 

Quiero morir. 

Y Clark entendió las lecciones de su padre, los cariños de su madre, su voz a los siete años, enseñándole que el cielo, gris o negro o blanco es solo cielo y que él podría construir miles, miles,

Mami.

Piano a la distancia. Corriendo contra el viento hasta afirmarse en contra un mármol. Su ultimo recuerdo del castillo. Cada vez capturando imágenes. De días. Años. Vidas. Él. Él… acunándolas en la noche.

Mami.

Lo entendió, claridad y miedo. Su infierno. Cayendo de la ilusión.

Claridad y yo.

Devorando los restos de su rabia, tomo la Kriptonita usada por Phelan para debilitarlo, antes de… de… lanzada hacia el sol. El otro trozo. En el suelo.

Oportunidad a quien quiera. A quien quiera.

Mami.

Besos sus ojos. Manos temblando. Besos sus ojos. Manos sucias. Entrelazo su alma a las imágenes. _Sus primeras palabras. Lana. Chloe. Pete. Risas. Abrazos. Lex… Lex.._

****

Lex tocando el piano.

Limpio su frente ausente. Sangre en sus manos. Secándose. Parecida a la de ellos. Tan parecida… solo eso…

Nunca mas espejismos.

__

Todos. Todo perdido. Todo. 

****

Un baño de sangre que no era real. Excepto que lo era.

Empapado en la realidad que nunca fue tuya.

Pero que confiados, te extendieron.

Tomo sus cosas. Boto el pañuelo con el que había secado su sangre. Errores. Errores. A quien lo desee. A quien lo desee.

Mami.

Corrió. 

Un cuaderno. Viejo. Gastado. Granero. Cayo al suelo. _No es un diario papa, es solo ideas… risas… _**el único ruido en ese lugar por los siguientes tres días. El único ruido que remembraría un sueño feliz que nunca había dejado de ser eso.**

__

~ Madre. Llevo al nostalgia de no haber visto nunca tu rostro. ~

****

TBC


	2. RITMO

****

CAPITULO UNO

RITMO

__

DIAS DESPUES.

Granja. Cubierta de sangre. Martha. Martha. Tan dulce. Sabia. Cuerpo destrozado. Metódico. Tortura. Rodillas y brazos demolidos. Mejilla derecha pulverizada. Martha.

Jonathán. Insignificante e irrevocable orgullo. Buen padre. Orgulloso padre. Padre de un asesino. Cara irreconocible.

El escenario era simple. Realmente simple, excepto que no lo era. Sam Phelan acorralando a los kent. Furioso ante su decencia. Lex entendía el sentimiento.

Según los forenses, habían sido torturados por horas,. Detalles. Sam Phelan y tres matones, obligando a ver como… quince años. Sonrisa blanca. Corazón muerto. Tan hermoso… tanto.

Clark se había soltado. Clark cegado por la furia destrozando gargantas con un movimiento que el forense no había podido catalogar. Lex si.

Clark oliendo a ducha fresca. Consejos de madre y tentación.

Martha. Una mujer tan dulce.

Roca de origen desconocido. Pañuelos con sangre no identificada. Sangre no humana. Gargantas desgarradas. Costillas pulverizadas. Phelan. Phelan, pobre bastardo. Su cuerpo destrozado. Cada herida de los cuerpos de sus padres, replicada en los hombres. En Phelan.

__

Clark, Clark, Clark… lo siento… de verdad que si…

****

Olor a inocencia incinerada.

__

Clark, Clark, Clark, ¿Qué eres?… que…

****

Engañado. Herido. Desafiando. Sonriendo. Riendo. Sonrisa blanca. Flash back de imágenes. Tesoros.

Ojos brillantes. Azul verde. Mejillas sonrojadas. Deliciosamente pecadoras. Ganas de vomitar ante la inocencia y de recorrer esa mejilla con la lengua. Borrar. Roca. Pañuelo. Cuaderno. 

Cubierto de sangre, viendo como abusaban de su madre. Cubierto de sangre destrozando a los hombres. Cubierto de sangre, inocencia arrancada. Y eso debió hacerlo él… demonios.. él… Clark… torturando…

__

¿Habrás tenido tanta diversión como la hubiera tenido yo?.

****

Hambre. Toda. Por la verdad, mundo gris convertido en luminiscencia. Preguntas tontas. Lecciones sobre el gran mundo malo. Tu sonrisa.

El mundo no te quiere. Ritmo en los pasos que te siguen. Ritmo en mis pasos perdidos siguiente, siempre siguiendote. Nunca, nunca había hecho algo así… pero te seguía de igual modo.

Clark. Clark. No sabes de lo que soy capaz. Inhalo el pañuelo.

Pronto te tendré. Tendré todo. A mi lado… mi padre respira, pero no por mucho. Hoy Lana subió los ojos y me cubrió de su inocencia. Voces acalladas por instantes. Instantes que eran eternos contigo.

Clark sonriendo. Clark subiendo esos ojos. Clark y la risa tintineando. Miles de voces acalladas. Enfocadas. Completas. Voces que solo son eso.

Regreso al castillo. Luego de comprar silencio. Y paso los siguientes tres días comprando mas y más. Policías. Forenses. Abogados. 

Compro la granja. Establezco mi compromiso con lana. Permanezco bajo el yugo de mi padre. Por ahora Clark, por ahora. Luego veras, lo que el odio crea. Ya veras.

Hace tiempo vi el cielo Clark, buscando señales. Ahora las veo. Viviré… seguro… ¿Donde estas?.

Venderé mi alma. Sobrevire al destino. Estoy muriendo Clark. Me levanto de las cenizas per solo veo tu nombre esculpido. Pagaras por es si ya no lo hubieras eso… pero no hay pago suficiente.. No para lo que me has hecho.

Me mentiste, me engañaste. Mataste. Y no estaba a tu lado. Lana lo ve todo.

Voy a encontrarte. Voy a resolverte. Voy a encarar al ser que escribe sobre dios fustigando los ojos de la verdad… mala frase Clark.

Me levanto de entre las cenizas de algo que no me afecta. Tres días calmado. E sol de mis manos fluyendo. Leyendo los planes de tu alma. Robándotelos.

¿Lex?… Lex- mano en mi hombro. Lana aquí. ¡Cómo me olvide de eso?. Curioso. Sonrío. Ritmo en tu sonrisa incandescente. Iluminando.

Sí- suave. Tan suave.

Leo.

¿Es esa… letra de Clark?…- acaricio su cuello. Tan perfecto.

… Él volverá- volverá a mí. Aunque tenga que buscarlo.

No sé si… pudiese verlo, es decir…- la prueba de que nunca fuiste para mi Lana.

Lo sé… - sonrío algo triste. Ahora, ¿de donde viene eso?. Río en mi interior. Siempre suelo hacer eso. Recuerdo. Lo recuerdo. Tu buscabas esa risa.

Solo espero… que… este, que nada le pase… tan solo.

Siempre ha sido así- igual que yo.

Lex… no crees… ¿crees que quiera… matarse?.

Tal vez lo intente… no es castigo suficiente- nunca lo será. Lana trazando la línea de su hombro derecho.

Pareces seguro.

Lo estoy- sumando los caminos. Entre tus alas apagadas Clark. Solo quedan los ruegos y esa quietud que se apaga.

No creo que ninguno de nosotros lo conociera realmente,- están triste Lana.. que existas- espero haber visto, algo… algo…

Ritmo.

¿Lex?…

…- luego de un rato. Lana se retiro. Lagrimas mojando su hombro. No llorare por ti Clark, no mereces nada. Su mano trazando la cubierta del cuaderno. Tomando el teléfono.

He vuelto.

¿a que?.

Juegos son lo único que nos quedan padre.

El futuro no se construye en arrogancias inútiles- ritmo en los labios equivocados.

El futuro es solo un paso mas para nosotros.

Nunca fueron juegos Lex.

No tienes idea de lo que puedo ser padre.

METROPOLIS. 

Cuatro días después. Soledad candente entre tus pliegues. Ventanales amplios, sobreviviendo al destino. Lex releyó la primera pagina, la única hasta ahora. Curiosos que necesitara respirar tanto para intentar calmar la ira del engaño. Curioso que que sintiera tanta ira y el dolor de sentirla. Dolor de abrir los ojos. Cegándolo aun mas. 

Curioso que se encerrara por cuatro días mas resolviendo sus miserias y todo se quedara en nada y el mundo desapareciera. Su mundo. Reemplazado pro luz, iridiscencia, recortes de los lazos que lo sostenían. Ojos verdes. 

Gris reemplazado por colore fuertes, interminables. Adictivo. Y quería más. Más. Violeta, rojo, risa contagiosa. Azul y verde. Lo odiaría por siempre. Condenado por encontrar sus hábitos. Condenado por un par de ojos verde azul, voz suave que arrasaba con el gris. Rítmica. Mundo gris purificado, reemplazado por el candor de la existencia. Su existencia. Mundo gris y un vaso contra la pared. Ruido. Ritmo. Inercia.

__

Clark, espero que estés lo suficientemente muerto.

Que pagues por lo que has hecho.

****

Negro. Entregándose a su padre, siguiendo su camino. Todo negro. Alma negra y en medio de eso, luz e incandescencia. Deseando la luz. _Me haces desear la luz_**.**

__

Espero que estés muerto por dentro.

****

Manos sucias. Nadie engaña a Lex Luthor. Nadie lo engaña. Podría haberlos torturado por ti. Fuego en ti.

Miedo. Aseverando su debilidad, deseando que el dolor de la perdida de algo que jamas creyó poseer no fuera tan real, que pudiera ser comprado exiliado, derrotado. Abrió el cuaderno y empezó a leer.

Leyendo mientras los últimos vestigios de un mundo resbaladizo se colaban en su aliento. Ventanas abiertas meciéndose. Sangra. Todo sangre… y yo tocando el piano.

TBC


End file.
